


Steven was.

by BabyPom



Series: Steven Universe Drabbles [27]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: A list of things Steven was.





	Steven was.

Steven was their son.

Steven was a boy who loved cookie cat ice-cream, who couldn’t use magic.

Steven was so proud when he first figured out how to use magic, how to help the crystal gems.

Steven was a friend, to gems, to organic life, to those not quite either like Lion and Lars.

Steven was a teen, far too young to die.

Steven was, to homeworld, the spark that forever changed their society- with the diamonds gone, they no choice but to change.

Steven was a hero, remembered for his sacrifice in protecting the Earth with his life.

Steven was.


End file.
